Fan:Together Again!
Mikey Kudo and the Fusion Fighters are sent to the Pokémon universe by accident and must team up with Ash Ketchum and his friends against Tactimon. Plot The Digital World, where the Fusion Fighters are in the middle of obtaining a new Code Crown. They are fighting one of Laylamon's forces. It is a Chimeramon under her control. Shoutmon X4 intends to finish it off. Mikey: Shoutmon, be careful, okay! That thing is powerful! Shoutmon X4: So are we, Mikey! As the future king of the Digital World, I won't let this freak beat me! Mikey: You said it! Laylamon: Ha! You can Digi-Fuse until you're blue in the face, but you can't stand against the might of Chimeramon. Attack! Heat Viper! Chimeramon: Heat Viper! Mikey: Use your sword and counter attack! Shoutmon X4: You got it! Shoutmon X4 is able to counter attack the blast by first using his sword to shield himself, then at an instant he spins his large body to then send the attack right back at him. It is a direct hit against him. Shoutmon X4: Great Sword of Victory! With a slash of his mighty sword, Shoutmon X4 slashes Chimeramon to ribbons, which humiliates and angers Laylamon. Laylamon: Those brats continue to pester me with their constant victories! Well, no more, because I will finally be rid of you! Mikey: You keep saying that, Laylamon, but guess what? Laylamon: What?! Mikey: It's never gonna happen! Laylamon: Oh, I quite doubt that, Mikey Kudo! Take this! Dimension Disruptor! She unleashes a black sphere which is tossed to the ground and transforms itself into a black hole. Mikey: What's going on?! Angie: Mikey! Mikey along with Shoutmon X4 are sucked into the black hole along with his human friends Angie and Jeremy! As they scream in terror, Laylamon simply laughs that her foe is gone. Laylamon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Finally they are gone! Lord Bagra will be so proud of me! I may even get a promotion! The black hole begins to diminish, so then Laylamon returns to her comrades who serve the Bagra Army. However on the other side of that hole, in another place, another world is Ash Ketchum and his three friends: Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. They are watching Ash having a Pokémon battle with a passing trainer. It is Ash's Froakie vs. the trainer's Charmeleon. Trainer: Go, Charmeleon, use your Flamethrower attack! Ash: Dodge it, Froakie, then use Bubble! Froakie obeys Ash's commands and executes his attack flawlessly. Trainer: We're not gonna lose! Ash: Yeah, you are. Use Double Team to confuse it. Again Froakie obeys Ash and soon creates multiple copies of itself. Trainer: Oh, no, which one is the real one? Charmeleon gets super confused and then gets dizzy as well, which gives Ash the advantage. Ash: Finish it off with Water Pulse! With precision and grace, Froakie aims and fires his attack at Charmeleon and it is a direct hit to be sure. Charmeleon is down. Clemont: Charmeleon is unable to battle! I declare Ash and Froakie as the winners! Bonnie: Yay! Go, Froakie! Ash and the trainer shake hands. Trainer: Good battle. Ash: Yeah. Trainer: Your Froakie was tough. I know I had the type advantage, but I was hoping that my higher leveled Charmeleon would give me the victory. Ash: It's not always about type or level, it's about skill and ho well you train your Pokémon. Right, Froakie? Froakie: Froakie! Trainer: I hope we meet again, I want another go at your Froakie! Ash: Count on it. Later. Trainer: Later. The two rivals separate and go their own ways. Clemont: That was quite the battle, Ash. You and your Froakie were in complete synch with one another. Serena: Yeah, congratulations from me, too. Why don't I make lunch, you and Froakie deserve it. Ash: Sounds like a plan. I think I also saw some fresh fruit in the forest. Pikachu, you and me can go pick it for Serena, okay? Pikachu: Pika! Serena: Great. I can make a fruit salad. Bonnie: Yum! I love fruit salad! Ash: Okay, we'll be back soon. As they seperate, Ash and his Pikachu are being watched by three well known trouble makers: Team Rocket. Jessie: Score. The twerp will be alone. James: So then we can catch him and his Pikachu. Meowth: Real easy like. Wobbufett: Wobb-U-Fett! They all share in a snicker, but soon not too far from them the black hole that nabbed the Fusion Fighters finally opens. Shoutmon X4's Digi-Fuse wore off though, so all of them begin to fall to the ground. Mikey: Uh-Oh, this might hurt! Reload Beelzemon! Catch Jeremy and Angie! Beelzemon: I'm on it! Shoutmon: Mikey, you want to think of something fast as we plummet to our doom!! Mikey: I'm working on it! Back on the ground, Pikachu and Ash search around for the fruit, but soon they hear a voice. It's Angie, Jeremy, and Beelzemon, who finally land. Angie: Thanks, Beelzemon. Jeremy: Falling to our doom again? Didn't I mention I was afraid of heights? Angie: When will you stop? Ash looks over the bush to see the three of them. Ash: What is that? They hear screaming from above, which makes Ash look up. Ash: Ah! They're falling from the sky! Let's go, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Ash jumps out from behind the bush to help. Angie: Who are you? Ash: Talk later! I got to save your friend up there! Go, Froakie! Go, Fletchinder! Froakie: Froakie! Fletchinder: Fletchinder! Ash: Fletchinder, catch that little red guy in that kid's shoulder! Froakie, use your frubbles to cushion the other's fall! They obey their master without delay, as Fletchinder goes to quickly grab Shoutmon to safely lower him to the ground. While Froakie unleashes a very big patch of his frubbles on the ground, which Mikey falls on. He is okay. Fletchinder also lowers Shoutmon to the ground all the way. Angie: Mikey! Are you okay? Mikey: Yeah, Angie. Thanks for saving me. Angie: It wasn't us, it was him. She points to Ash, who offers his hand to Mikey to help him get up. Ash: You okay there? Mikey right? Mikey: Yeah, that's me. Thanks for saving me there. What's your name? Ash: Ketchum. Ash Ketchum. Mikey: Nice to meet you, Ash. The name's Mikey. Mikey Kudo. Ash: Pleasure to meet you too, Mikey, but what happened to you? Why were you falling? Shoutmon: You wouldn't believe us if we told you. Ash: Ah! You can talk! Shoutmon: Of course I can. Haven't you ever seen a Digimon? Ash: Digimon? Wait, you're a Digimon? Shoutmon: Yeah. What about it? Ash: Mikey, why don't you tell me how you got here. I promise to be open minded about you being here. Mikey: Okay, here's the story... So as Mikey explains his troubles to Ash, the scene changes back to the Digital World in Lord Bagra's domain. Laylamon: A toast, gentlemen. With Mikey Kudo finally defeated, all we have to worry about are two teams now. Blastmon: You really expect us to believe that you beat that kid with the red Fusion Loader? Laylamon: You should because I did, Blastmon. Tactimon: Yes all because of that Dimension Disruptor attack of yours, Laylamon? Laylamon: Yes, Tactimon. Someone around here had to destroy those brats and it might as well have been me. Tactimon: Fool! You celebrate prematurely. That attack didn't destroy the Fusion Fighters, it sent them somewhere else! That is why it is called "Dimension Disruptor"! It sent them to another dimension! Laylamon: Well, at least it's a dimension away from us. Tactimon: Irrelevant, you arrogant witch! The Fusion Fighters still live in this other dimension. We must find a way to travel there ourselves, then we can finish off the one who wields the red Fusion Loader and conquer a new world in the name of Lord Bagra. Laylamon: Fine, I'll get right on that. Tactimon: No, your bumbling cost us a victory. You may have gotten that zone's Code Crown, but you failed to ensnare Mikey's for us. Laylamon: A temporary set back, Tactimon. Tactimon: Which we can not afford. That is why I am taking over your operation. Datamon! Datamon: You called, General Tactimon? Tactimon: Yes. Use the data I gathered from the Dimension Disruptor and find a way to track it and send my armies to that other world. You are my scientific advisor, Datamon, so do not fail me. Datamon: It will be a challenge, General Tactimon, but I will not fail. Tactimon: Good. Back in that other world. Mikey: So that's my story, Ash. We were all sent here by Laylamon after she used her attack on us. Ash: So you guys are from the Digital World, but let me guess: you, Angie, and Jeremy are from the real world, right? Angie: Yes, but how do you know this, Ash? Have you been to the Digital World? Ash: No, but I've met others who have. Ash looks at Mikey's head and sees his goggles. Ash: Goggles? Hey, Mikey, do you know a kid named Davis Motomiya? Mikey: No. Never heard of him. Ash: Really? He's one of the kids I met from the Digital World. Mikey: I told you my tale, tell me yours. Ash: You see, my friends and I had to team up with a group of kids called the DigiDestined. We were brought together by a Pokémon from my world called Arceus and a Digimon called Azulongmon. Shoutmon: Azulongmon! Did you say Azulongmon?! Ash: Yes. Shoutmon: Azulongmon is one of the most legendary and mysterious Digimon out there. He's one of four called the Digimon Sovereign. I can't believe you met him!! Ash: Any way, guys, we were all brought together to fight a monster made from the data and souls of wicked deceased Pokémon and evil Digimon. We managed to beat it or so we thought at first. It survived by scattering its consciousness to other realities. Then Davis and I teamed up with two other kids to finally defeat it for good. Dorulumon: Strange that I've never heard of anything like that, Ash. Ballistamon: Me either. Maybe it was a dream? Wisemon: Not necessarily, Ballistamon. Mikey: You got something for me, Wisemon? Wisemon: Yes. Many Digimon scientists like myself have long sense theorized about other worlds similar to the Digital World other than Earth. In fact many believe that there are many parallel versions of the Digital World itself. If what Ash says is true, then he must have met humans from a parallel version of your Earth, Mikey. Cutemon: That explains why we never heard of that battle. Mikey: Or why I've never heard of that kid, Ash told us about. Ash: Well, whatever the case, I'm sure we'll find a way to send you guys all back to your world. In the mean time, why don't we get better acquainted? This is Pikachu, he's my partner and best friend. You saw Froake and Fletchinder here already, so let me show you the final member of my team. Come on out, Hawlucha! Hawlucha comes out of its Poké Ball in a blaze of glory. Hawlucha: Hawlucha! Mikey: Nice to meet you all. This is my partner Shoutmon, then there's Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmon, here in my Fusion Loader is Wisemon, then there's Cutemon, Deputymon, and that big guy is Beelzemon. Ash: So many Digimon you have. Cool. Jessie: And they'll soon be ours, twerp! Ash: Uh-oh. Mikey: What's going on? Ash: It's Team Rocket! Team Rocket is in their hot air balloon. Jessie: Prepare for trouble, twerp. James: And make it double. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. James: To unite all peoples within our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. James: Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth: Meowth that's right! Wobbufett: Wobbufett! Mikey: Team Rocket? Jeremy: That was the coolest entrance I ever saw! Just like in Captain Comet, where he introduces himself to the evil aliens in level ten! Ash: Don't praise them, Jeremy. They're bad guys that try to steal people's Pokémon. Mikey: What? Stealing those cool little guys from people? How low can you guys be?! Ash: Really low. Jessie: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You flatter us, twerp and with all your Pokémon out of their Poké Balls, it will be a piece of cake. James: Activating Super Suction Capture the Twerp's Pokémon-omatic! A giant hose comes out of the balloon and begins to suck up Ash's Pokémon in an instant. Ash: Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Team Rocket laughs in their victory over Ash. Mikey: I gotta do something. The balloon soon flies away with Ash's Pokémon in tow, but soon Mikey runs after them. Angie: Mikey, where are you going?! Mikey: Ash helped us out, so I'm gonna help him. Angie: That's Mikey for you. He always puts his nose in other people's business. Ash: He'll need help. Why don't you all go after him. I have friends around here I know can help us out. Jeremy: Yes! With Mikey gone, I get to boss people around again! Onward to victory, guys! Shoutmon: Oh, yeah! Ash: Glory seeker? Angie: Glory Seeker. How 'bout I come with you, Ash? Ash: Okay. Follow me. So as Team Rocket flies off, Pikachu tries to use its electrical powers to escape from its cage, but there is no effect. Meowth: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Try all you want, Pikachu, but you ain't gettin' out of that. Jessie: That's right. You're Team Rocket's now, so get use to it. Mikey: I wouldn't be too sure about that! Jessie: Huh? They look over their balloon. James: It's the twerp with the goggles. Jessie: What's he doing here? Mikey: Let Ash's Pokémon go, Team Rocket or you'll be sorry! Jessie: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I'm so scared of a twerp like you. Mikey: You should be. Go get 'em Beelzemon. Beelzemon: My pleasure. With his superior speed, Beelzemon gets in Team Rocket's faces. Jessie: Watch it, bird boy, this is our air space! James: Yeah, go pick on someone else! We stole these Pokémon fair and square. Beelzemon: There is no honor in stealing from those who cannot defend one's self. As a Warrior of Light, I will stop you! Meowth: Oh, yeah. How? Beelzemon: Like this! Oblivion Cannon! Beelzemon fires his cannon at Team Rocket's balloon and punctures it with one gigantic hole. Team Rocket: AAAAHHHHH!!! Jessie: We'll crash! Beelzemon: You deserve far worse, villains! My work is done here, though. I'll take back Ash's friends now. Beelzemon sets Ash's Pokémon free, which he grabs in his mighty arms to return them to the ground. Pikachu looks fired up. Pikachu: Pika-Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Pikachu uses its Thunderbolt attack to get even for them capturing him and his friends. Then there is an explosion. Team Rocket: Looks like we're blasting off again! Wobbufett: Wobbu...... They vanish with nothing more than a glimmer, but soon Ash, his friends, and Angie show up. Ash: Pikachu! Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms and the rest of his Pokémon come to see him. Ash: Thanks, Mikey. Mikey: No problem, Ash. It...was...the... Mikey begins to fall over frontward. Angie: Oh, no, Mikey! Think! Think! Think! She grabs Ash by his jacket in a panic and quickly puts him under Mikey, so then he'd land comfortably on something soft instead of the hard ground. Angie: There's Mikey for you. He's always exhausting himself. By the way, thanks, Ash. Ash: Sure...you bet.... Pikachu: Pika... Back in the Digital World, the portal is ready. Datamon: As you commanded, General Tactimon, the portal is ready. Tactimon: You never cease to amaze me, Datamon, but has it been tested? Datamon: Not quite yet, sir. Tactimon: I see. Shall I toss Laylamon's little pet in there and see if he makes it? Damemon: No! No! No! Very bad! Very bad! Damemon jumps in Laylamon's arms. Laylamon: Please, Tactimon, if you're truly the first general of Lord Bagra's army, then test it yourself. You're not scared, are you? Tactimon: Of course not! Very well, then I shall go through alone. I shall send this spike through if I make it. Prepare my armies, Datamon. This new world will soon belong to Lord Bagra! Datamon: As you command, general. Tactimon steps through the portal without any fear and as he steps through, he quickly finds himself on the other side. Tactimon: I made it. There seems to be no damage done to my body however. This looks like a good world to conquer. Tactimon takes the spike in his hand, then tosses it back through the portal and it makes it back. Datamon: It worked! I am indeed a genius! Then I shall prepare Tactimon's army at once. Laylamon: Even I'm impressed by his ingenuity. Back in the other world, Tactimon explores it about. Tactimon: This world is populated by humans. How revolting. I must make sure to cleanse them from this world once I conquer it for Lord Bagra. However Tactimon soon hears some moaning from humans, so he walks over to see Team Rocket in a tree. Jessie: Oh, that twerp and his twerpish friend! James: Yeah, why wouldn't that runt with the goggles leave us alone? Tactimon: "Runt with goggles"? They must mean Mikey Kudo? If so, then perhaps these humans and their pets can prove useful to me before I destroy them? Tactimon walks over to them and he startles them. Jessie: AH! Who are you? Tactimon: I am Tactimon and I hear you have a pest problem. Jessie: You got that right, pal. Some kid with goggles stopped us from stealing the twerp's Pokémon! Tactimon: No doubt you seek revenge? Meowth: We could stand to get even with that dope! Tactimon: I assure you, cat, Mikey Kudo is no dope. He has hindered my plans for the conquest of the Digital World for too long. James: You know his name too? Tactimon: Unfortunately. Help me rid him from existence and I promise to return the favor by helping you steal these so called Pokémon. Deal? Jessie: Where do we sign?! Tactimon: Excellent. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Back at Ash's camp, Mikey is refueling with some juice that Serena prepared with the fruit that Ash and Pikachu got. Angie: You did it again, Mikey. When will you learn to stop fighting other people's battles for them?! Ash: Oh, lay of 'im, Angie. If it wasn't for that, then my Pokémon would be lost to me. Clemont: Fascinating. These "Digimon" are not like anything I have ever seen. Ash, I can't believe you know about them. Bonnie: Why didn't you tell us that they're so cute! Especially Shoutmon! She hugs and squeezes him, which Shoutmon dislikes. Shoutmon: Can you please stop doing this, Bonnie? It hurts! Mikey: Don't be such a spoil sport, Shoutmon. However, we do still need to find a way to get back to the Digital World, guys. This place is nice and all, but we don't belong here. Bonnie: Oh, do you really have to go? Clemont: Bonnie, of course they do, they don't belong here, but the point is, how are we going to do it? Ash: Good question. I remember when I went to that mirror world, I entered through a mirror in those caves. Serena: But we're too far away from Reflection Cave, Ash, so we can't go that way. Ash: You're right about that. Mikey told me that he got here through some kind of black hole. If we can find a way to open it again, then maybe it'll send you back to the Digital World. Angie: Or maybe it can send us back to the real world, Mikey!? Mikey: Yeah, maybe, but we still need to get back to help stop the Bagra Army, Angie. We can't just leave. Angie: Uuuuuuuuuuuhh, come on, Mikey. Ash: We'll do what we can. Maybe Clemont can make something? Clemont: I thought you'd never ask! Science makes way for the future! I'll make the ultimate Clemontic Gear that will guarantee to send you guys back to your world! Bonnie: Then don't get your hopes up. Clemont's gadgets never work. Clemont soon has a humiliated look on his face and the gang start laughing. Mikey: While we're here though, it wouldn't hurt to get some recon of the area. How 'bout it, Beelzemon? Give me a bird's eye view. Beelzemon: I'm on it, Mikey. Beelzemon takes to the skies per Mikey's order. Serena: I guess you're the leader of the group, Mikey? Shoutmon: He sure is! Mikey is my number one general who is going to help me save the Digital World from Lord Bagra and then become its king. There's no one else like him and no one better. Mikey: Come on, Shoutmon, stop. Bonnie: Mikey is blushing! As the crew continue to speak with one another, Beelzemon soars through the skies to see the city. Beelzemon: I've never seen a city like this before. It's amazing. On the ground is Team Rocket and Tactimon, with James using a pair of binoculars. James: Jessie, look! It's that bird guy who shot us out of the sky. Jessie quickly takes them from him. Jessie: Uh! I so want to clip his wings! Tactimon looks up in the sky. Tactimon: Beelzemon soaring the skies? Mikey Kudo and his meddlesome gang of Fusion Fighters must not be too far away. Jessie: So what's the plan? Tactimon: I'll have to move up my time tables, but I can live with that. It's time to bring over my forces from the Digital World, which you three fools will lead. Jessie: Lead? Tactimon: Yes, you imbeciles. Lead my forces and destroy the nearest city with my army. Jessie: Our own army! That's incredible! James: But destroy a city? Meowth: We don't do that, Jessie. Jessie grabs James and Meowth to speak with them in private. Jessie: We're not going to destroy the city, dummies. With that army, we can capture every single Pokémon in Kalos. Meowth: And more importantly we can finally catch the twerp's Pikachu. James: Ha! That jerk in the Halloween costume will supply us with all we need. They get up in a hurry. Jessie: We won't let you down, boss! James: Yeah, you can count on us! Tactimon: I'm sure I can. (In his head) Once these incompetent fools are foiled by the Fusion Fighters, then I will unleash my true forces and destroy this city and soon this world will belong to Lord Bagra. (Thinking out loud) So, my friends, let the invasion begin. In the skies now, Beelzemon soon hears the sounds of screams from the nearby city. Beelzemon: What is going on? He flies faster to see what is going on and he can see the nearest city is under attack by Lord Bagra's army. Beelzemon: Lord Bagra's army, here! How? He sees on the ground and it's Tactimon over a cliff, who soon looks above himself to see Beelzemon. Tactimon: Ha. Ha. Ha. Finally. Jessie: Do we take him out? Tactimon: No. We let him contact the others about what is going on here, then we wait until they come, which finally we will end their useless lives. Jessie: Dark. James: Sinister. Meowth: Eep! Beelzemon then contacts Mikey on his squawker. Beelzemon: Mikey! Come in! Mikey: What is it, Beelzemon? Beelzemon: Tactimon is here in this world and he brought an army. Mikey: What? Where? Beelzemon: The next city over. It's an entire platoon of Digimon shock troops. Mikey: Then we gotta move fast. Ash, I can't ask you to help me, but I could use all the help I can get. Ash: You don't even have to ask, Mikey. I'm in. Mikey: Okay. We need a plan. Ash: I think I got one. We need to get as many of the people out first, then we take on Tactimon. Mikey: Okay, I'll leave that to you and your friends. Reload Knightmon, Pawnchessmon, Deputymon, Chibitortomon, Wisemon, and Beastmon! Knightmon: What thoust you wish, Sir Mikey? Mikey: I'm going to need all of you guys on this one. Tactimon is here and he's attacking a nearby city of humans. Knightmon: The fiend! Let me deal with him! Mikey: No, you guys, Ash, and his friends need to get as many people out of the city as you can. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmon, and I will deal with Tactimon. Angie, you and Jeremy need to help Ash too. Jeremy: On it! Ash: But that's not all, Mikey. We need to find out how that Tactimon guy got here and see if it will send you all back to your Digital World. Mikey: You're right, Ash. Well, let's move it! So the crew head towards the city to stop Tactimon, but also Beelzemon without giving it a second thought comes in to destroy the attacking army. Beelzemon: Oblivion Cannon! He uses his weapon to eliminate several Bagra Army drones. Jessie: Did you see what he did? Tactimon: Yes, fools. What, have you never taken a life before? Jessie: Not particularly, no. Tactimon: Then you are all useless to me! Gorillamon! Gorillamon: Yes, General Tactimon. Tactimon: Do to them what I intend to do to ever single human vermin on this world. Gorillamon: As you wish. Energy Cannon! Gorillamon uses his arm cannon to blast Team Rocket away. Team Rocket: We're blasting off a second time! They are again gone in nothing more than a glimmer. Tactimon: Someone should have eliminated those fools a long time ago. Gorillamon: What of Beelzemon, sir? Tactimon: Stall him as much as possible. I want Mikey Kudo and his red Fusion Loader in my hands where I can then crush them! Gorillamon: As you wish. As Beelzemon fights, the Officer Jenny of this town tries to escort the people out of here. Jenny: Please move forward! If you have small children, please pick them up and carry them! Keep all your Pokémon in their Poké Balls and flee! Mikey, Ash, and the others finally arrive. Jenny: Kids, what are you doing here? Mikey: We're here to help. Jenny: What can you do? Mikey: We'll show you. Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Oh, yeah! Mikey: Ballistamon! Ballistamon: Booyah, baby! Mikey: Dorulumon! Dorulumon: (ROAR) Mikey: Starmon! Pickmon! Starmon: Ha! Mikey: Digi Fuse! All: Digi-Fuse! Shoutmon: Shoutmon X4! Mikey: Go get 'em! Shoutmon X4: With pleasure! Varooma Boomerang! He unleashes a boomerang against the Bagra Army forces, obliterating them. Ash: Digi Fuse? Kind of reminds me of DNA Digivolving. Mikey: Ash, I'm counting on you and the others to help get these people out of here. Ash: You can count on me. Come on out, everyone! We need your help! Ash summons forth all his Pokémon and so do Serena and Clemont, along with Bonnie who asks for Dedenne's help. Ash: Okay, everyone, we need to get all the people out of here and protect them too. Got it! The Pokémon all agree with Ash and so they do just that. There's some falling debris, so the Pokémon destroy it as it falls towards the humans. Knightmon helps get a family out of a car that has been trapped in it. Wisemon, Beastmon, Angie, and Jeremy direct traffic with Officer Jenny. Jenny: That's it. Come on. Jeremy: Would it kill you all for a nice and orderly fashion?! Clemont: What I don't get is how did they all get here in the first place? Bonnie: Clemont! Does that really matter now? Clemont: It does if we want to get Mikey and the others home, but also send the bad guys back too. Jessie: We can help you with that, twerp. Ash: Team Rocket? They're all beat up and holding themselves up with sticks. Jessie: We saw how that Halloween reject got here. James: And we can help you stop him. Ash: Why would you? Meowth: Listen, twerp, this is our world too, you know and we ain't losing it to that guy in the costume! Ash: It's not a costume, guys! He's a Digimon! Just like Shoutmon and the others who are trying to save us! Jessie: You mean? James: He's one of those monsters? Meowth: Guess that's why he hates humans. Ash: Listen, if you really want to help, then tell us how Tactimon got here. Meowth: Through some big, weird doorway, twerp. Clemont: Of course. When Mikey and the others were brought here, on the other side, Tactimon must have built some portal to our world. Ash: Then that's how Mikey and the others get home. Did you hear, Mikey? Mikey: Sure did. Jeremy, you're good with machines, you go check out that portal. Ash: You better go too, Clemont. Wisemon: I shall assist as well, Mikey and Ash. My expertise will be invaluable. Mikey: Go on then, Wisemon. Do your thing, guys and be careful. Ash: They'll need cover. You go with them Froake, Hawlucha. Jessie: We want to help out too, twerp! James: Yeah! No one blasts us off like that! Meowth: Except the twerp of course. Ash: Fine, then go with them, but you better not try any thing. Jessie: We'll be on our best behavior! James: Scout's honor! Meowth: And we ain't even scouts. Ash: Okay, fine. Ash's Pokémon obey him without any opposition, so they follow Jeremy, Clemont, and Wisemon to the portal with Team Rocket. However Tactimon gets wind of their plan against him. Tactimon: So you are attempting to use my own portal to send us all back, eh? I'd expect nothing less of you, Mikey Kudo and for that you must perish! Primary Tactic! He uses the cannons on his back to try and stop Clemon, Jeremy, and Wisemon, but Knightmon blocks the attack with his mighty sword. Knightmon: I say nay, villain! Have a taste of your own vile medicine! Berserk Sword! Knightmon slashes his powerful sword at Tactimon, but he blocks Knightmon with his own sword. Tactimon: Let's see how good a swordsman you really are, Knightmon. The two swordsman engage in battle with one another with extreme focus and precision. Both combatants strike one another's blade with absolute ferocity. Knightmon: Back, fiend! Tactimon: I've had enough of you, Knightmon. Primary Tactic! Knightmon is hit right in his chest and falls to the ground. The Pawnchessmon attempt to avenge their leader, but he swats them back with absolute ease. Tactimon: Pathetic. Time to rid myself of you, Mikey Kudo, but first I shall deal with those brats who are trying to send me back. Tactimon goes back to the portal, where Clemont and the others begin working to reverse the settings. Clemont: This is trickier than I thought. Jeremy: Would it help if I simply banged it with this stick? Wisemon: Assuredly not, Jeremy. Tactimon on the other hand finally makes his attention on the group attempting to reverse the portal. Jessie: Hurry, twerps! Jeremy: We're doing the best we can without you yelling at us! Tactimon: Get away from that portal, humans! Jessie: No way! James: Yeah, stay back, you big bully! Tactimon: Didn't I send you fools hurtling into the sky? Jessie: Ha, we get that on a regular basis. Meowth: Yeah, it'll take a lot more than blasting off into the skies to get rid of us. Tactimon: Duly noted, but now you perish! Primary Tactic! Tactimon aims his laser cannons at the group and suddenly fires. Jessie: Quick, Wobbufett, use your Counter Attack! It obeys Jessie and it is a success as Tactimon's attack is sent back at him, who gets the full treatment. Tactimon: I'll end you for that! Mikey: Just try it, bucket head! Tactimon: I'll deal with you fools later. Now, Mikey Kudo, you will meet your terrible end at the hands of my sword! Shoutmon X4: Not while I'm here! Great Sword of Victory! Tactimon blocks the attack very easily, then he strikes at Tactimon with his mighty sword, which causes Shoutmon X4 to fall backwards to the ground. The strike is so great that it disables the Digi-Fuse. Shoutmon: No, our Digi-Fuse wore off. Dorulumon: Doesn't matter. We can still fight. Mikey: You can't, you're hurt. Shoutmon: Doesn't matter, Mikey. As the future king of the Digital World, I have to still fight. Mikey: I'm with you, pal! Let's fight! Ash: Pikachu, they remind me of us, huh? Pikachu: Pika. Voice: Ash... Ash: Who's there? Voice: Who I am does not matter. With what I can I bent the fabric of time and space to find you. Like Mikey, you care for others especially these Pokémon creatures. Ash: With all my heart. Voice: Then allow me to bestow upon you a gift, Ash, Mikey. Ash: What? Voice: Mikey, use the Fusion Loader to Digi-Fuse Shoutmon and Pikachu into an unstoppable force. Mikey: You think I can? Ash: I know you can, Mikey. Do it! Mikey: I'll do it! Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Oh, yeah! Mikey: Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika-Chu! Mikey: Digi-Fuse! Shoutmon: Shoutmon XT! Shoutmon's appearance changes very drastically: he is a golden color, he has stripes similar to Pikachu's, plus his microphone has designs similar to Pikachu's tail and ears. Tactimon: Big deal, so you Digi-Fused with an inferior Pokémon, it won't save you. Earth Shaker! Tactimon jams his sword into the ground which rocks the whole city. Tactimon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Shoutmon XT: You won't win Tactimon! Super Sonic Lightning Attack! By screaming into his new microphone, lightning sprays out of it and hits Tactimon. Shoutmon XT: Time for you to go back home, Tactimon. Clemont and the others tinker with the machine some more. Clemont: I think we got it, you guys! Wisemon: Indeed. We reversed the polarity and now let's go from blow to suck! Soon the machine begins to forcibly recall all of Tactimon's minions and soon him as well. Tactimon: No, I won't go back like this! Shoutmon XT: Oh, yes you will, Tactimon! Fiery Flicker! Soon a barrage of fireballs enhanced by electricity attack Tactimon and the force is great enough to send Tactimon back to the Digital World along with the rest of his forces. Tactimon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Tactimon is sent hurtling through with every single part of his forces going along for the ride. Mikey: We did it, guys! Ash: No doubt! Soon Shoutmon and Pikachu separate back into their regular selves. Shoutmon: Oh, yeah, we did it! Pikachu: Pika! The battle is won now and soon it is time for Mikey and his crew to return to where they came. Clemont: We were unable to find a way to send you all back home, Angie, Mikey, and Jeremy, but you will be sent back to where you were in the Digital World. Mikey: You did your best, Clemont. It's all I could ask for. Well, I guess this is good-bye, Ash. Ash: I doubt it will be for too long, Mikey. If I know any thing about parallel world travel, it usually happens again. Mikey: Then until we meet again. Ash: Until then. Mikey: Hey, where's those Team Rocket guys, they totally saved our butts by telling us about the portal. Serena: Back in the rat holes they belong probably. Jessie: Hey, we take offense to that! James: Be a little grateful! After all, we did help save the world! Meowth: Yeah, but after this, twerp, we ain't friends no more. Jessie: But after this, I think we can all use a break. Let's go, James. We'll capture Pikachu another time. James: Right. Team Rocket leaves in their repaired hot air balloon. So now Ash and Mikey shake hands and bid farewell as the Fusion Fighters head back to the Digital World. Ash: Until we meet again. Mikey and his friends get back and as Clemont said, they are back in the zone they were last in. Angie: Clemont was right. We're back. Mikey: Yeah, but don't get too comfortable, Angie. Tactimon wasn't destroyed, so we still have work to do. Everyone back in the Fusion Loader, guys! Zone transfer! Mikey, Jeremy, and Angie with renewed hope and happiness knowing that they have made new friends step through the portal to the next zone. Tactimon: This is not over, red general! I will have my revenge upon you and your Fusion Fighters and every single Code Crown will be Lord Bagra's! THE END....FOR NOW. Notes * Ash has knowledge of Digimon and DNA Digivolving because of the previous crossover All Out Monster Battle!